


March

by Thianse



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thianse/pseuds/Thianse
Summary: Of graduation certificates and unbound stars.





	March

Tezuka's fingers tightened around the graduation certificate in his hand as he left the gymnasium. As he slowed his pace, the flow of exiting students around him lessened, leaving him alone with a few other students.

March was a good time to graduate, as it always had been.

Someone fell into step beside him, their honey-colored hair shimmering in the sunlight. Strands gently brushed against Tezuka's shoulder, a light touch that was barely felt. Tezuka didn't turn to see who it was, he only kept walking.

He didn't know where they were going—on the outside, it seemed like Tezuka was taking the lead, but in truth, Fuji was the one that was in charge of direction. They were paced in unison, but Fuji took the first step that Tezuka followed.

It was a change of taste, one that neither of them minded.

They turned into an empty courtyard and stopped. Fuji stood still, facing Tezuka, his head down, gaze averted. He fiddled with his fingers, his graduation certificate in one hand. Tezuka reached out to take his certificate without thought, placing it against his own.

Suddenly, he wished his hands weren't busy.

Fuji looked up then, his eyes open, azure gaze on display. He stared at Tezuka, lips lined flat and cheeks flushed.

Tezuka watched him, silent and reserved.

Without a word, Fuji's hands touched his second button and he tugged at, hard, until it came off. Tezuka wanted to cut the thread with a pair of scissors for him.

Fuji's second button came off easier, to Tezuka's relief. He wasn't looking for a fight.

He enclosed the button in his free hand, his left, and breathed. It was slow, relaxed, and gentle, matched only by Fuji's. The words between them were silently exchanged and all that remained was the wind that left cherry blossom petals in its wake.

Fuji raised his right hand and opened to his palm, revealing a pair of silver rings. They were simple and devoid of engravings. A set.

He intercepted Tezuka's left hand and placed his underneath, feeling the button drop and rest against their palms. He took one ring and slid it onto Tezuka's middle finger, calm and steady. When the ring came to a stop, the suppressed smile broke out.

It was valiant and dazzling, hanging in the sky like an unbound star, and Tezuka dipped his head to catch it.

When their lips touched, Fuji's smile melted into Tezuka's.

It was love.

**Author's Note:**

> A happy ending!


End file.
